The Last Night
by soundlessNight
Summary: My Life,has been all about me getting stronger.To become to best warrior out there.Ever since I was a kid,I've wanted to be the best.I was a tectonic knight after all, so I was already going toward my goal.It was to just be the most awemsome guy in the history of the world. The fall of Prussia.Some Pruhun.epilogue to come its sad,people tearing apart,and some romance./ONE SHOT


**The Last Night**

**a/n:hey guys! i'm back~!so, i've been gone for a long time.i just,havent had any time to do make a new story or finish any of of them.i've been in marching band and the season finished,i'm now in high school,and i've been sick a lot this year DX but,now i has time, so im going to make a new one shot fan my first time doing one of these so bare with also gonna be a sad first time doing one of of listen to sad music o3o i dunno how it is without it but I lisen to sad music when i read sad fanfics~.soyea,,i really hope you like it and i hope to add my new chapter to my other stories really soon~!**

* * *

_My Life,has been all about me getting become to best warrior out since I was a kid,I've wanted to be the best.I was a tectonic knight after all, so I was already going toward my was to just be the most awemsome guy in the history of the , I honestly wouldn't have been able to get stronger if it was the help of...her._

_ She was a pain in the ass at times,especially when we were ,I couldn't help but feel as if...I didn't hate ,at the time, I didn't even know that she was actually a__ ,that was the barely speak with each other as it 's moved on and so have I...I don't need her,or anyone.I can go and do whatever the hell I want. No one was holding me back.I was one of the greatest countries out ,right now...I'm not..._

I watched all the buildings of my country burn,break,and fall straight to the ground.I couldn't do anything.I was ,I _am _weak.I can't do anything _disapearing._

I felt my heart slowing down.I knew I was about to exist anymore.

My life...was just about me wanting to be the greatest country in the entire world,and I was strong at ,not now. I was weak,and so,countries ,the Berlin Wall.I knew it was and west knew it.I knew I could never see him took me and beat me as if I was a doll and a child were to throw it or beat it if it were to not work any more...

Then...I remember the last this war came.I was laughing,drinking with my bro's France and my gott...we've been through so was the only night I was able to see them.

* * *

_Germany,Spain,France,Italy,even Austria were all all sat at the best brewery in the and Prussia sat by the brewery,just boozing,having a few knew this was probably the last night they could be together and they never wanted for it to end,cause,they loved eachother,and never wanted to be especially didn' lost him once,and he never wanted to again._

_ After they bonded,Prussia made his way over toward France,Spain,and Austria._

"_ ze hell are you here?"_

_Austria didn't mind of course,he grew to get over knowing that he's going to war the next day._

"_Why not?I was invited of course,and I thought to say hello." the Austrian smirked and just stuck his hands into his blue coat._

_ Prussia just sighed and shrugged it didn't give a hell at this all just continued to talk and joined in,passing out pasta that he had made before he well did Germany._

_ Soon time was done,and had left and the last one standing was had gone home with Spain and Austria and France went two germans stood in front of each other outside of the brewery,at respected distance,both smiling slightly at each other._

"_West."Prussia smiled slightly and his red eyes began to fill up with tears._

"_East."Germany Smiled once more then walked towards him and pulled him in for a hug._

_ The two germans knew they wouldn't see each ,being the oldest pulled away from him a smiled,still having warm,salty tears run down his cheeks._

"_West.I want you to stay it?No more tears."He wiped his tear and smiled,trying to keep his brother tears,means no thats what he wants his brother to continue to be._

"_I know you know that...this is our last together."The german nodded in did know that,he just didn't want to believe it._

"_And...I want you to be the best it bro?"He smirked and looked down at his iron cross and smirked once more,then took it off,and put it on him._

"_East...I can't." he refused,he couldn't take it from his brother were to die,he wanted him to be remember as the original german.A strong and awesome country._

"_ 're the German,not both know its my last night.I want you to have it."He smiled and he began to have a tear run down his right cheek._

_ The other german,then agreed,and Prussia put the necklace on him._

"_See...You're the german."Prussia rubbed his head and Germany gave him his last hug._

"_Ich lieb dich East...I'll...miss you...brother..."He had tears running down his cheek much more now._

_Prussia smiled then had tears run down his face._

"_Ich lieb dich West...I won't forget you...never...stay strong bro..."He pulled away from and smiled and did his last salute to his responded and saluted him and smiled._

"_Lebewohl East."_

"_Lebewohl West."_

_ Then,they parted saying a single word to each other._

* * *

I smiled,and had tears fall down my bloody cheeks._Don't crying right is not the way to die._

I wiped the tears off my face,and got up slowly having the help of getting up with my sword.

"So...This is death..." I began to walk off slowly,having my right hand cover my left side to try to keep blood from gushing.

* * *

"_Prussia!"The german was woken up by a certain hungarian._

"_Ja?"He rubbed his eyes and yawned then got up and stretched."what is it Hungary?"_

"_You fell asleep by a tree again idiot."_

"_and..?"_

"_. . .At my house idiot."She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at the german._

"_ ."He ran his fingers through his hair and shrugged._

"_Prussia,why do you keep coming here?you already know i'm married-"_

"_I need to say it."He turned his head then began to walk away,but stopped in his track when heard her calling out for him._

"_What's with you Prussia?Ever since this whole thing happened,you became distant from I do something?"_

_Prussia just sighed and shook his head._

"_nah...It's mainly 't worry about it."He began to walk off again,but then she called after him again and she ran over to him._

"_ ,what is it.I have 's not even home,if that's what you're worried about."_

_Prussia just sighed then sat down inviting her to sit with him._

"_its not that 's just ?A Lot of stuff has been going on...and...my time's almost up."_

_She instantly shot up when he said that. 'his times almost up? is he...no...'_

"_Do you mean...you might..."_

"_Ja..."_

_The two just sat quietly and looked down at the ground,not knowing what to say to each other._

"_I pretty much came here..to say ,i kind of fell asleep because I wanted to come here when Austria wasn't here..."Prussia stood up and shoved his hands in his pants pockets._

"_B-but..."Hungary had gotten up just after Prussia._

"_Y-you can't...you promised...you'd always stay here...and...never leave..."_

_Prussia turned around and saw hungary grip her fist and her head knew by her speech patterns she was about to cry,so before he could let that happened,he pulled her into his chest and held her close._

"_Hungary...I was a child...I didn't know what was coming towards me in the future...but just because this is going to happen...you can not forget about me...and I'll be around...i pray...but...who knows at this point."_

_Hungary lifted her head and her eyes were strained with couldn't bare to think of 've been with each other since they were kids,and she was always so cruel to him...but he always came matter what._

_Prussia knew how she ,angry,and didn't know what to can't stop just how it is._

"_Hungary...ich lieb dich...ich lieb dich,ich lieb dich..."He then kissed was the truth,he did love just couldn't get himself to notice it until now._

_The hungarian widen her eyes,then knew this was was the last time she'll see him._

"_Goodbye...Elizaveta."He smiled once more the left._

"_Goodbye...Gilbert..."Her eyes began to fill with tears and she smiled waving after him._

"_Szeretlek... Gil..."She then turned and left the wanting to go back._

* * *

I kept walking,limping,holding my side and beaten up.I'd finally found the place where I wanted to be...

I looked up,only seeing a bit of the crooked sign that said 'Zwei Brüder aus Deutschland' which translated 'Two brothers from Germany'

I walked to the cobblestone ledge that made it as a entrance.I rested my leg on the ledge and laid on top of it,looking up at the depressing sky.

I looked toward my right,remembering when I last saw has been exactly three years since I saw him.

"Damn war...Damn life...fick dich world..."I then grinned a teary grin,i began to feel my cheeks get warm and there I saw my may be strange,but I love that was like a close friend.

"Hey little buddy.."i began to pet him lightly and he chirped.

"Be...Good...For me..."I saw the him then fly off and began to tear more.

I looked back up at the dark rain clouds once more and narrowed my eyes at them,knowing what was about to happen.I looked at all the blood on my gloves and hands,a wrote a note on the ground.

I sighed and grinned and began to breath heavily.

"Suck...It...Loser world...I'm Prus-"and then...Prussia lost all feeling...

* * *

A/N:OTL OTL OTL oh gosh i cried ;3; damn you sad music!*throws out window*XD but really proud of this,and i hope to add the epilogue soon~!^_^until then,hope to see you guys in my other fanfics~!


End file.
